The Campione of the Moon Cell
by islamsayyid
Summary: Hakuno(F) was on the verge of vanishing after winning the holy grail war. But her lovely servant Illyasviel von Einzbern wouldn't allow that so they transported to a new world where her master becomes the demon king.
1. prologue

I don't own the Fate or Champion

* * *

prologue 1: Transfer

 **The core of moon cell**

Hakuno Kishinami had won one of the bloodiest battles she had ever seen the Holy Grail War. Granted She was only technically alive for seven weeks, as she was just a copy of a real person an NPC that gain conciseness. And would be deleted if she ever got near the moon core as it would have read Hakuno existence an error or glitch that must be eliminated.

But she came anyway for one reason, to save a friend that she met seven weeks ago. Yes, the young magus came to make a wish to save her friend knowing full well that she would disappear. A very simple and honest wish just like our Heroines will live.

"I still can't believe you came here knowingly that you would be deleted just to save your friend, Onee-chan," said a petite red-eyed, silver head hair girl, with a frilly pink dress that reminds you of those Mahou shojo anime.

"Caster. I am sorry" said Hakuno in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine master, after all, I would have done the same thing as you if I was in your position." Caster said with a warm smile.

As Hakuno body began to fade " Thank you for being by my side even though I was a fake."

Caster shocked her head "no master you were no fake. The battles and the time we spent here were real to both you and me. That's why I cannot accept this outcome."

Before Hakuno could ask Caster. Caster summons her two magical sticks one is pink with a five-pointed star as an ornament and the other one is blue with a six-pointed star ornament named ruby and sapphire.

"Ruby Sapphire you know what to do." Caster said while winking.

" **of course my master one world teleportation spell coming up,"** Ruby said excitedly

 **"Of course master we are ready for transport,"** Sapphire said as a teleportation circle encloses all of them.

"Caster what is this" Hakuno ask worriedly at her servant's actions.

"Master I told you that I won't accept this ending not after you suffered so much. If this world rejects you than all we need to do is go to a world that accepts you." Caster smiles and reaches out her hand to her master.

"You want to live right, then take my hand" with that word the damn broke and Hakuno scream her resolve while crying. "OF COURSE I WANT TO LIVE CASTER. TAKE ME TO ANY WORLD THAT WOULD ACCEPT ME."

"Yes, master, you're in luck as I Illyasviel von Einzbern has experience being transported to a strange and unusual world" Both Master and Caster were enveloped in light and was transported to a new world.

* * *

 **New world Japan Kanto region**

In a Shinto shrine located in a sleepy town Yuri Mariya, the princes' shrine maiden of the Kanto region resides. She is in deep sleep after a long and exhausting day but unfortunately her powerful sixth sense the spirit vision activated.

Her spirit vision allows her to predict events, find places, and events that are unable to find artifacts related to magic. And She saw visions of a bland ordinary high school girl that stood the top of corpses. Not ordinary corpses but those of Heretic Gods, beings that came from legends itself that would threaten the world. For this girl to be able to slay Gods means that she was a Champione.

Champione, the king of kings the most selfish and tyrannical being on earth. Is what her impression of them was from past experience. She shudders at the thought of meeting this new champion. As Base on the number of corpses this brunet was standing on has a minimum of seven or eight authorities. As the visions began to intensify the nature of this new champion began to show them self.

The vision of a golden armada that travels on the vast seas.

The vision of a bow and arrow coated in a deadly poison that was pointed to the rich and wealthy.

The vision of a book manifesting stories and adventure of nursery rhymes.

The vision of a person eating in an open field covered by spears impaling living humans.

The vision of a chinses Martial artist killing his opponents in one hit.

The vision of a red spear that could pierce the very heaven itself.

The vision of a sword that symbolizes the very sun itself.

And finally, the most powerful vision of them all is that of a little girl standing side by side with the long straight haired champion. The intensity of the vision points at the fact that this Authority was her trump card.

After those visions, the shrine maiden woke up and began to get ready to meet with the History Compilation Committee. an organization devoted to controlling all supernatural events in Japan and hiding their existence from the normal people through manipulation of the media. To warn them and to be prepared for the arrival of the new seventh champion that going to decent in the Kanto region.

"Why why must another champion come to this country" the shrine mutter as she race to headquarters.

? location

Hakuno was standing in a white room and right in front of her was a petite girl the same hight as her caste wearing a white dress. With her purple pigtail hair and green eyes, she smiled at the Brunet.

"well well what do we have here?" said the mysterious women as she examines Hakuno from top to bottom.

"huh, why are so bald girl I was kinda excited that a girl appeared here after all these centuries." The mysterious girl stab Hakuno hearth as she had a complex of people calling her bland.

After seeing Hakuno terry eyes that were full of emotion the miss pigtails embrace her "Kyaa that's it that what I was looking for. Yes to think that I hit the jackpot and gain a cute daughter."

"Daughter? What are you talking about?" Hakuno asks in confusion.

"Oh forgive me where are my manners my name is Pandora you knew the mother," Pandora said with a smile.

"Pandora as in the one that opens the box that contains all evil." The brunet asks in response upon hearing the woman's name.

"Yup the same one and wow you sure have been through a lot of tough battles," Pandora said as she was staring at seven cards.

Hakuno tilted her head as those cards felt familiar. Pandora notices and gave them to her "here you go my cute daughter, your authorities."

"my what?" Hakuno was, even more, confuse than ever authorities, being my mother. what is she talking about?

"ohhh looks like we are out of time but don't worry you are now king of kings you can do whatever you want. If you are confused or lost just ask people and they will answer you without question." The Petite girl said while being exited and cheering like a cheerleader.

"what do you mean?" she asks again with her other million unanswered questions.

"Silly ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP you have been reborn as champione. Hope we meet again my favorite daughter." A light than engulfed Hakunos vision.

* * *

 **? location**

"Master-master" a voice was heard and it was someone familiar.

"Master please wake up" it was caster The brunet trustful servant.

"Caster…. Where are we?" is what Hakuno ask as she was slightly confused.

"I don't know where we are exactly just that I found us a cave where we can rest. " caster than steps out of cave a shows something breathtaking to Hakuno/

It was the sunrise of the real world.

Sure there were sun rises in moon cell but it was just replication made out of data. Seeing a real sunrise was something that Hakuno felt immense joy.

Caster notice than smiles at her master joy " I think I should say this know. Welcome to the real world."

"yah thank you, Caster," Hakuno said while she cried.

* * *

What do you think of this version of this Hakuno possible journey?

Please leave reviews and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own the Fate or Champione

damn guys didn't think you guys would like this story so much.

well here it is early.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New World**

 **Family restaurant**

In this new world, what did our demon lord do first? Did she destroy cities, plunder its riches or make people submit to her will. No, she didn't the moment that Hakuno knew that she was an artificial being. There was one thing she wanted to do If she ever reach the real world. And that was….. eating a cheeseburger with a chocolate milkshake.

"Giggle is that burger really that good master." Caster said while smiling upon seeing Hakunos blissful face.

The demon lord nodded as the sensation of eating in the real world was something beyond comparison. Sure she did eat back in the moon cell, but according to the other masters the taste, smell and texture it was only a pale imitation to what food in the real world would be like. And they were right the texture and juiciness of this burger were divine. So much so that Hakuno usual poker face was replaced with a smile full of raw emotion.

This smile was noticed by everybody in the restaurant. The other customers were at aww on how could simple burger could give her such happiness. That they decided to order one for them self to see what was so special about the burger here. The workers and the chefs, on the other hand, was grateful that someone was satisfied with their service and the increase sells.

"giggle master slow down, the food not going anywhere. Look there some sauce on your cheeks" Caster said while happily wipping her master cheek.

With a slight blush Hakuno thank her servant. "sorry for the trouble caster."

"It's fine master I know that you are excited but please try to calm down" again Caster said with a smile.

"yeah but still I can't believe that I am in the real world. " As Hakuno looked out the window and see people walking without a care in the world. Back in the Holy Grail war every real people that she saw an enemy. But now she is glad that she didn't need to kill any of them as they were not Masters.

"I know what you mean. I thought we were still in the moon cell as the credits we had was usable here." Caster said while pointing at the portable terminal Her master was keeping in her breast pocket.

Hakuno was indeed curious, it did make sense that the terminal would be here with her as she never left it out of reach. But why did the items, formal wear, and credits that she accumulates through the war still intact? They left the moon cell after all and those things should lose their function as the war was over.

But the demon lord could still pay with the credits she had and use code cast even though she was in the real world. Could it be, because that she was an artificial life form made up of zeros and ones. When she transferred to this plane with all of her abilities intact the items that she carried retain their function.

Hakuno just shocked her head, this was only speculation. Because of her experience in the war, she knew that the only information she could trust was those that could be validated. False information was fatal after all so she decided to bury her curiosity until she could get any concrete information on that matter.

"looks like your finished, shall we go." Caster ask.

"Ok but what should we do now I am kinda lost on what to do here. " the demon lord said while being lost in thought on their next move.

"oh don't worry about that while you were eating I had my familiars secured us a place to rest." And on cue, a bat like thing appeared from a small pink magic circle on the table with cards and papers under it.

Hakuno took a look at those. And she was stunned by what she saw. During the time She was enjoying her burger Caster had already made their fake IDs. Complete with their birth certificate, Citizen Id, Passports, the necessary educational diplomas and papers that allows her to enter college and the most important was card keys and the deed to a house.

"how did you get all of this in such a short time?" Hakuno asks in amazement.

"Well, master you should know base on my legends that I am used to traveling to parallel worlds. So of course making fake ideas and securing a place to stay is second nature to me." Ilya said with a smirk of arrogant.

"I see" was the only reply that our brunet could answer as she had no Idea on how to respond in this situation.

* * *

 **Hakuno base**

The home that Caster acquired for them was a normal white one-storied house. That consisted of a living room, dining room, garage, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and it was already decorated with the necessary furniture, like TVs, sofas, painting and other decoration.

After seeing the entire house both the servant and master rested in the biggest bedroom in the house and both lie on top of the double deluxe bed. Even though there were other bedrooms. They decided that they would sleep together, as they would always do back during the war.

"This place must cost a fortune" the Campione comment upon seeing her new home.

"Not really everything here cost around 20,000,000 credits. Pocket change compared to the total number of funds we have on hand" caster said bluntly

To a normal person, that price would make them faint. But it was pocket change to Hakuno as her total wealth was numbered around 99,999,999,999 credits. The maximum limit that one person could have from grinding enemy programs back on the moon cell.

Hakuno than wonders "Caster how wealthy I am really in this world."

"very wealthy master, but it's best not to splurge your money master. As it is not wise to gain unnecessary attention in this foreign land." Caster said inviting caution.

"Isn't buying this house already invites attention?" Hakuno asks worriedly.

"No not really master, this house we bought is something that a typical middle-class Japanese salaryman would afford. But if anybody asks just say that we are half-siblings and our parents work overseas." The master nodded believing in caster judgment.

"But enough about that master there is something serious that we must talk about and it about your body master," Caster said with a serious tone and grab her master hand that has the one command seal attach.

"You see the master, your body is not made of flesh and blood but it comprises of pure prana." Caster said and waited for the response from the demon lord.

Hakuno just tilted her head in confusion. So what if her body is made from pure prana. Hakuno never had a physical body, to begin with. "So whats the problem with that Caster?"

The little girl just sighs "I see that you don't understand how abnormal your body is. You see master my body is also made out pure prana but requires an external source of magic to maintain my existence." Hakuno now knew why Caster made a fuss about her body.

"Before you jump to conclusion master listen to my explanation first. Even though your body is made of pure prana. You don't need an external source of magic to survive. As you master produces more than enough magical energy to not only sustain yourself but also me." Caster explains calmly to her master.

At This point, Hakuno just scathed her head out of the absurdity of caster claims. After all using prana to create more prana wasn't only absurd but was also impossible. "Caster, are you saying that my body is running on Perpetual energy?"

Caster nodded "yes master your very existence proofs the concept of Perpetual energy."

Perpetual energy the concept of a machine or organism that could run indefinitely without the source of an external power source. This is impossible as it breaks the first and second law of thermodynamics. The first one states energy can be transformed from one form to another but can be neither created nor destroyed. And the second states that as energy is transferred or transformed, more and more of it is wasted. It doesn't matter if it's made by science, magus, or true magic. Hakunos condition breaks the laws of the universe.

"But don't I need to eat to refill my reserves? " Hakuno ask to escape from this absurdity.

"Master you eating would help replenish your magical energy. But eating is just a luxury now for you. As even if you exhaust your magical energy given enough time you will recover all of it without any need to intake of food." Caster explains.

Hakuno being a very logical person began to panic as for how is this even possible. Does this mean that she has become a god? Sure she and caster fought many legendary heroes through myth and legend but. Now the demon lord was lost in thought.

"Master there is another matter that I must point out." Caster said in the attempt to regain her master attention. Began to spread seven cards on the bed.

"caster those are?" Hakuno said as she recognizes those cards.

"I see you recognize them. Tell me, master, how did gain these cards?" Caster asks concernedly.

"why whats so special about those cards?" hakuno ask.

"simple really master these cards contain the power and memories of the past seven servants that we killed during the holy grail war."

* * *

 **History Compilation Committee local branch,**

The local branch was in an uproar as the report presented by them by Yuri Mariya signaled that a Champione has entered Japan somewhere in the Kanto region.

In the supernatural world, there is nothing more dangerous than a heretical god or a Campione. After all, both are forces of nature that could destroy a town or two with ease.

And they have found her, according to the field agent's description. She was indeed an undocumented campione. At first, that could believe that a bland girl could be a demon lord. But after they saw the heretical god besides her in the form of a little girl. Serving her with devotion and loyalty it confirms that she was indeed a Campione. The agents continued to follow and monitor them until they reach a white house where they assume it was her base of operation.

Now that they have found them one thing remains the first contact. This was a difficult decision to make as nobody in their right mind would want to meet a Campione. To make matters worst this one was unknown so she would be unpredictable. No one volunteered until Yuri herself did. Nobody asks why and just let her do this.

As she was preparing herself mentally when a familiar voice called to her " to think that you would volunteer, do you like living on the edge or what?"

"oh it's you Ena and no I don't. it's just that the Sonner we find out what her objective is the sooner we can prepare. Sigh, I just hope this one is peaceful like Madam Aisha. " as she complains to her best friend.

"I doubt it, but you don't have to go alone. I will come with you. " Ena said while smiling.

"You just want to come to have a closer look at this Campione." Yuri said as a comeback.

Ena smirked, "you got me there but come one let's go."

"sigh fine let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoy.

the next chapter will not be out for a while so have patience ok

i still have my other works so this will be put on the side for now bye


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own the Fate series or Champion

Well, guys here I am Back like I promise. One month late but oh well nobody will mind right well here another story about our favorite hero Hakuno Kishinami.

Also Student Campiones are supposed to be OP that how they work! and also thank you for your pointers I will try to explain those points in future chapters.

and, i know my grammar is bad English is not my first language still looking for a Beta reader.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: attempt on Contact**

 **City Park**

It was the early hours in the morning before sunrise. Hakuno and Caster came to the park after a nice jog to confirm the situation of Hakuno's new body. and what they find was supporting. Even though her new body now comprised purely of magic like that of heroic spirits. She didn't have any super strength, super speed, the ability to become intangible, or crazy endurance like a servant would have. But instead, her body was not any different from any other humans making her just a normal sixteen-year girl. except in one area, her magic circuits. Or to be more accurate the lack of them.

This doesn't mean that she has lost the ability to cast mage craft as she tried to cast gain_str(16); on caster. And it did work evident with the bost of power that caster felt in her body. Which only raise more questions.

How is it possible to code cast when they should only work in the moon cell or within a computer network ?.

Does that mean that they are somewhere on the moon cell server?

Why didn't she felt any of her reserves being reduced after casting that code cast?

Since she could cast spells with any magic circuits, does that means she can cast huge and powerful spells continually without consequents of overloading her body?

Also is it possible for her to cast true magic spells like back in the age of the Gods since she has lost some of the of the limitation that modern magus had?

Were some of the many questions that the winner of the holy grail had. As she was a seasoned magus these question that pops up came naturally to her.

But those thoughts were going to be put on hold as she had a more important reason to come to this park. And that was to enjoy what nature was really like in the real world.

"*deep breath* I never knew that Jogging would so refreshing, " the young magus said as she laid down on the grass and began rolling around in it like a child.

"master please stop that. You will get your clothes dirty" Caster said as she began to pull out some grass that was tangle on Hakuno fluffy hair.

"But caster this is real grass and dirt! Let me at least enjoy it. " Hakuno said while pouting cutely like a little child.

Caster just rolled her eyes at her master behavior. "Really master your embarrassing both of us!" Caster that points out that to the people around them starring at they're antics.

Everybody in the vicinity that could see Hakunos childish actions thought that she was just an Innocent child that would not hurt a fly. And either giggle on how cute she was or just gave her strange looks as she looked like a high school student and should act her age.

Caster who couldn't bear the stares any longer began cast a ward that repels everybody on the park to leave.

Hakuno upon realizing what caster has done simply frowns in disagreement. "that was not very nice of you Caster."

"well, whose fault is that huh master!" This time it was the young silver-haired girl turn to pout.

"you may be technically a toddler by how old you actually are. But please act according to your appearance. That of a sixteen-year-old girl! it's embarrassing ok. " Ilya began to scold her master on her behavior.

" **now-now Ilya-san no need to be so harsh on your master,"** Ruby said as she tried to calm down her master.

" **I agree with Sis Ilya-sama. Master Hakuno is just overexcited in experiencing the real world. Let her absorb everything she can for now. as until recently, all she has ever known was how to fight and kill. "** this time it was Sapphire that spoke.

Caster just looked at both of her floating sticks and just sigh "*sigh* I know that, and that's why I have to scold her when she does something wrong. As the older and more mature one of the group it is my responsibility to teach master how to act like a responsible adult."

"older and mature….." Hakuno could only make a deadpan monotone face towards Caster words.

Ilya than began to glare on her master remarks "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT MASTER." She said cutely but with a menacing aura. Sending chills to Hakuno spine.

"well yeah you look like a child Caster and yesterday you bought nothing but sweats. Seeing you as someone that is older and mature is kinda difficult. " Hakuno answered.

This angered Caster as she was kind of sensitive about her looks "It's not my fault that I look like a child! It's because of my legend that my little girl body is my ideal form. All because my most famous legend is me being a magical girl that save two worlds. Even though… even though I have an amazing body in my adult life."

The world adult life catches Hakuno attention " Caster out of curiosity how long did you live anyway? I know your entire back story but you never told me the age when you die."

"well, I live until I was 87 years old." Caster answered.

The master blink at her servant's answers 'really 87 years man that explains how sometimes she was more mature than she looks sometime.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the parking lot right beside the park**

The two girls from the History Compilation Committee were observing the two individuals that appeared in Japan a few days prior. And expected some trouble today.

"still to think that that the new Campione would be this childish. Is she really a Demon Lord? Mariya" ask by Ena Seishuuin a beautiful young woman with long black hair and red eyes that was currently carrying the mythical sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

The brown-headed Miko just looked at her friends face a serious expression. "do not let her innocent behavior fool you. I just did Spirit Vision and saw her future. And it was filled with battles with the heretic gods and her hands are going to be covered with them. "

"But Mariya didn't you say that your abilities are only accurate 30% of the time. How are you sure that what you saw will happen?" Ena asks

"that 30% only apply to mortals but when used on being at higher plains of power like her. The accuracy increase from 30% to 95% of the time."Yuri explained her powers to her best friends.

"I see… what else did you see? Your expression tells there was more. " the black-headed sword asks as she knew her best friend too well.

"*sigh* you really know me too well Ena. In a few days, Hakuno Kishinami is going to meet another Campione." Mariya said with a grim face on her.

Ena eyes went wide with shock as she knew the dangers of two Campiones meeting "who is she going to meet? Lord Salvatore Doni, John Pluto Smith….. no, it cant be him that bastard Sasha Dejanstahl Voban." Ena asks with anger and panic in her voice.

The Miko Just shook her head "the Campione that Hakuno Kishinami will meet will be the new Eight Campione that was born somewhere around Europe."

This time Ena Jaw Just Drop "WHAT ANOTHER CAMPIONE WAS BORN IN SUCH A SHORT TIME FRAME!"

"SHHHHHH Ena Keep your voice down!" Mariya said as she closed Enas mouth with her hands.

"but-but who is this mysterious eighth Campione? And why will he come to Japan?"Ena asks to confuse towards this revelation of another Campione.

"Its because he is also Japanese, and that's why we need to make contact and try to keep convince her not to engage with the eight Campione."

"Ohhhh very interesting conversation you girls have here. " a mysterious childish voice came from behind the girls back.

Both the representatives turn there backs in fear as they recognize the origin of that voice. It was from the white hair heretic god that serve Hakuno Kishinami. Which was now wearing some dark mantel that was decorated with a skull mask on the left side of her head. Which made the two agents of the History Compilation Committee wonder on how they couldn't detect her present just now. And was this hooded figure that little albino girl true form.

"now-now there is no need for you girls to be afraid of me." Caster than pointed to a family restaurant.

"Let's talk it over breakfast both me and my master are quite famished and we would be happy to hear out why you guys would be stalking us and This 'eight Campione that wish to harm my master?" Both Mariya and Ena nodded as they were already planning to make contact anyway in the first place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a plane heading for Japan.**

"everybody in around 30 minutes we are about to land please make sure your tray tables and chairs are put in there original positions thank you." Announce by the airlines and.

"Finally I am back in Japan, where there will no more trouble from those Heretic gods or whatever." Exclaim by a young black-haired man as he celebrates his return to Japan.

"Ohh right better fill in the immigration card it will be a hassle to do it on the ground." The boy then began to fill out the card starting out with his name Kusanagi Goudo

But unknowing to him while in Italy he was followed by a stalker. And that stalker has snuck on the plane up in first class enjoying her long a comfortable nap on the plane woke up .she was from the organization called the "Copper-Black Cross", which is an organization descended from the Knights Templar. This stalker was a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and an unparalleled figure. She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back.

"So we are about to land in Japan. Hope you are ready Godou, as I Erica Blandelli will shower you with my love. After all, you have earned it my king."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy

See you next time


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own the Fate series or Champion

Well, guys here I am Back sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: knowledge of another**

 **Family Restaurant**

Both Mariya and Ena was sitting at the same table as Hakuno Kishinami and her servant. They were prepared for everything and I mean everything as they have dealt with a Campione before. But boy were they wrong as both of the representatives of the History Compilation Committee were looking down with bright red faces.

Why do you ask?

Was it because they were angry? No, they were not.

Were they sick? Nope, they were not.

Were they anxious? Well yes, there was that but not the main reason.

It was because of embarrassment and the sheer difficulty in holding back their squeals. The source was because of the pure eating face of the so-called demon king Hakuno Kishinami. It was so pure and genuine while she was eating her breakfast of hot pancakes coved in a thick layer maple syrup, with a drink of a tall glass of ice cold milk.

Both Mariya and Ena wondered how could anybody be this cute!? They knew that the charisma of Campione would be powerful and overwhelming. But not like this!, it was more the kin of the cuteness of a small rodent, like a squirrel but times 1000.

But before these girls were able to regain their minds the young Campione spoke "so umm who are you Guys? "

With those words, the representatives snap out of their daze and began to talk.

"*cough* yes forgive for our late introduction and our spying may name is Yuri Mariya and the person next to me is Ena Seishuuin. And we are from the History Compilation Committee."

At their response, Hakuno just looked confused and ask "the what?"

It will be a while before the Campione will get her a response as the representatives were now holding their noses while small blood began to spill out. Seeing this Caster handed some tissues and apologize for the trouble her master was causing.

This catches the now even more confused looked of the Campione "Caster what are you talking about?"

"*sigh* master you may not realize this but your looks have always caused trouble to the people around you. And look you even have some syrup stuck on your cheeks." Caster said as she wiped her master cheeks and getting a playful smile in return.

This was the last blow that the representatives could take and began to squeal in unison. "*Squeal* that was so cute! Lady Hakuno please let us pat and hug you!"

This caught the Campione by surprise and Caster spoke seizing the chance to gain information "Fine, you may pet and hug her but afterward, you must explain everything understood! "

"YES MAM!" and for the next 10 minutes, Hakuno was barrage head pats and cuddles. Which wasn't that unpleasant for the young Campione. In fact Hakuno kind of enjoyed the skinship, and wondered if this was normal for girls her age.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

After that little fiasco, both Mariya and Ena began to talk less tense than before and began to spill who they are. They work for an organization whose duty was to controlling all supernatural events in Japan and hiding their existence from the normal people through manipulation of the media. And that they came to ask what does lady Hakuno a Campione wish to do in Japan.

'Master this Committee is similar to our worlds Clock tower, so it's best if we don't piss them off. So be careful how you answered. ' Caster said Telepathy to her master.

Hakuno nodded and smiled at the girls "nothing, me and my servant just want to live a peaceful and normal life here in this country. And has no plans what so ever"

Both girls just sigh in relive that this Campione was not crazy or had bad intentions. Why could they be so sure that Hakuno was telling the truth? Why it's because she is cute that's why. At this point, they have already fallen for the Campiones charms so their logic or thinking side has long been destroyed.

"By the way what is a Campione?" Hakuno ask.

This caught both representatives by surprise and brought back their critical thinking. And wonder how this girl defeated several heretical gods and not know what she has become. Now when they think about it how the hell this sweet girl even defeated one before. Is it because of the heretic god sitting in the table with them.

Why? Why help her? Heretic gods usually demand tribute and servitude from humans. And yet this one is the exact opposite, the one that is the master is definitely is lady Hakuno. Just who is lady hakuno?

But before that, both began to explain what a Campione is. In their own words those humans who have slain a Heretic God. And that heretic Gods are gods, heroes, and divine monsters who have stepped out of myths and legends to manifest in the mortal world, endangering people. The essence of the world and beyond, this is what comprises the supernatural core of them, thus lending form to these existences, the gods. But for some gods, the forms and nature of their myths become a burden, and they rebel against them, manifesting in the world, escaping from the myths and legends, also known as the Domain of Immortality, as Heretic Gods, and bringing disaster with them.

This information sent alarm bells to the young Campione mind. As these heretic Gods were similar to heroic spirits. And the fact that she has killed seven of them along with their master's back in the moon cell holy grail war. Which still cast a burden in her heart.

"I see thank you for explaining that, " Hakuno said with a sad smile.

Ena noticed the Campione sad smile and wanted to speak up but was stopped by her best friend Mariya. And with her body language not to bring it up as it was clearly a painful memory for her.

Mariya than smiled and pull out a card and handed it over to the Campione "Lady Hakuno this card is a communicator if either side needs to contact with each other."

With that both representatives than bow in respect and leave the restaurant as they have fulfilled their current objective of contact. Which was more critical than they ever expected as on the same day. Both Mariya and Ena than receive a piece of crucial information that the eight Campione had already arrive in the same town as Hakuno Kishinami.

* * *

 **Kusanagi Goudo household**

It was late in the evening and everything was fine for the young man named Kusanagi Godou. Everything would be fine… everything… yup, Everything WOULD BE FINE… BUT NOPE ! as he was now laying on his bed and screaming on the top of his lungs on his pillow as there was somebody there that he would be happy never to see again. And her name was Erica Blandelli or better known as the Dark Red Devil was sipping tea downstairs with his little sister.

'Damn it, Erica, why are you here the heretic god was defeated and the tablet was returned what more do you want!' the young man thought as he began to recall the earlier conversation.

* * *

 **4 hours earlier**

"I am back Shizuka! " the young man announces loudly as he open and entered his house.

Only to be greeted by a hit on his head with a ladle and aloud screech from his cute little sister "ONIIIIIII WHAT DID YOU DO IN ITALY!"

"*holding head in pain * what was that for Shizuka ! hitting your bother as soon as he gets home!" the young man's retorts.

"well you deserve it ! this beautiful lady claims to be your mistress/ property!, I will ask again what did you do in Italy!" right on cue a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and an unparalleled figure came from behind the younger sister.

Godou was shocked to see this woman clad in a red dress as he never wanted to see her ever again "what are you doing here Erica!?"

To this, she simply smiled and made a simple blush "why simply to be around my man, after all, we already spent the night together."

At this point, the little sister jaw just drop and looked at his brother with malice in her eyes "OHO YOU CERTAINLY HAD FUN THERE HUH ONIIIII!"

"Wait I can explain this my sister! " the young man was now sweating bullets and frantically explaining everything excluding his awesome battle with a god.

….

"I see you meet with the owner of the tablet miss Lucretia Zola, stayed the night had a drink with miss Erica and was locked in her room all night. And nothing happens. "

"yup" Goudo nodded

"*anger face* as if I could believe that ! "

* * *

 **Back in his room**

'Man Shizuka really chewed me out and it didn't help that Erica was there adding unnecessary comments about our "our relationship" man talk about a total 180. First, she treated me liked trash now she is head over heels for me. Man girls really are weird and unpredictable.' Were the thought of the young man right before he saw the door to his room was open and came out Erica.

"Going to bed already my master," she said with a sexy smile.

The young man blush and retorts "Was to and stop calling me your master that somehow feels wrong."

"But you are my master the moment that you killed and gain Verethragna's authorities. You become someone worthy of my loyalty the eight Campione." She said as she walks closer to the young man's bed.

"is that why you are here because I am this Campione?" Goudo asks for confirmation.

"Part of it, yes but there is another reason, in that in here in Japan there already confirms that another new Campione was sighted. And most of the world figures are worried about the possible confrontation between two newly born demon lords." Erica said with a serious voice.

"Wait There is another god slayer here in Japan. If so would it really be that bad?" Goudo asks again confirmation.

The blond just shooked her head "I forgot before your little skirmish in Italy you were just a normal civilian with no affiliation with magic. So I will tell you here right now Goudo when 2 Campione meets it is always a nerve-racking event. As the possibility of a small nation like Japan will be wiped off the face earth must put into consideration."

Goudo jaw just drop at this revelation, was the clash between two god slayers would be that dangerous. "so what you came here to keep an eye on me or something?"

"part of it, yes but my main reason is to be by your side master!" this time Erica just jumps to young man's bed and tries to snuggle next to the Campione.

Goudo with a red face just screams to the blond " STOP DOING THAT ERICA!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy

See you next time


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own the Fate series or Champion

Well, guys here I am Back sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Time of Piece**

 **Supermarket**

It was late in the evening and several days after Hakuno met the representatives of the History Compilation Committee.

And now our little Campione was currently browsing the junk food aisle within her local supermarket and pondered what delicious thing she should eat for tonight's snack. Originally both Hakuno and Ilya came to buy ingredients to make a healthy dinner.

As the young brunette has grown addicted towards these unhealthy foods with her favorites being Gummy bears, chocolate bars, cupcakes, Donats, chips, and cheese balls. And if she had her way, she would take them all. But nope her little guardian wouldn't let her.

"Remember master only one snack okay," Caster said as she was browsing the other food aisles and deciding on what she was making for dinner.

Hakuno pouted a little inflating her cheeks like a squirrel "ehhhh, can't I have just snacks for dinner."

Caster annoyed, looked at her master, and made a big sigh "

can't you act more your age master."

"that again Caster, from what I read back in the Mooncell database, this is how Japanese girls my age should act."

Caster looked at her master in the eye to make her next statement clear "Master that was from an a-ni-me a w-o-r-k o-f fi-c-t-io-n. As in not real besides in what universe a real-life person with self-respect would act like that."

the Campione pointed at her self, "this one."

caster facepalm as she walked into this one, "you know if Rin or Rani would see you like this would make them question, how did I lose this child?"

"ehh really from what I remember hanging out with them, is that they like giving me he adapts and comments how cute I am."

this time caster was confused, "what are you talking about?"

"well, you know the time I was sent to the far side of the moon by BB."

Caster pause for a while before replying "right your little adventure on the other side. You told me back during the war."

"what is that pause for Ilya?"

"no, it's just that it's still hard for me to believe about your battles with divine beings in the imaginary space SERAPH…. And the fact you made a temporary contact with her." Hakuno notices and raises an eyebrow that her so-called adult servant was pouting a bit.

"are you talking about Berserker?" to this caster face slightly twitch uncomfortably at the mention of that name.

at this point, Ruby pops in and comments" **oh Master Hakuno this is just Ilya being jea** -" but before the mystic code could finish caster grab it and slam it to the ground all while blushing.

The young Campione just smiled at this revelation, "so you were jealous."

"no, I wasn't, it was just annoying how you praised on her battle prowess in mastering four different weapons style. The fact you would always smile when you told me how she would both scold and pampers you like a mother. And the fact you probably face one of your most difficult challenges in your life with her and not me. Okay!" this time both of caster little cheeks were puffing like balloons.

This came as a surprise to Hakuno. Caster was jealous of beserker. And the fact what was bothering the silver-haired servant was that she felt left out that somebody else took her place.

'that so cute Ilya!' was the thought of Hakuno as she giggles at her servants pouting.

Upon hearing her master giggling the child servants face was read a tomato and looking down 'uhhh Ruby, you idiot!'

after a few seconds of witnessing Caster tormented face , Hakuno began to speak," is that why you started to act more like a strict mother ?"

Ilya paused for a minute and spoke, "yes because clearly, she had a huge impact in your life. After your short visit to the nursing office back in the holy grail war around the six round. You became a different person, with a more upbeat and cheerful personality. And your communication skills have improved greatly than before. That's why..."

"that's why you are so strict with me after we came to this world?" hakuno ask.

"that's right after all a motherly figure was beneficial to your mental health. And I must be to keep this little child in check" caster frown and sigh. While patting her cute adorable master.

"I am a child, after all, I am only three months old" a quick and snarky replay, that just made caster sigh even more while Hakuno was smiling mischievously

"uhhh, master that smile is not fair."

"I know I am trying to manipulate you with it, caster."

"But unfortunately this may not be the ideal time too relaxed. After all, according to Mariya and Ena, there is another Campione in Japan. And according to them, the worst case scenario is that you and this Kusanagi Gadao would destroy Japan if you interact with each other. Base on past events in this world" and with that, the smile on Hakuno face dissapire and replace with a frown

"I know on how serious they're tone was this could be bad. But luckily they made it clear that they want us to avoid any form of contact. So we should be fine," the young Campione said this while putting many more snacks into the shopping cart.

Ilya made a -_- face "then what are those snacks for master."

"Caster pleased don't look at me like that after all you should now my luck being rank E. Is that this is going to be a very messy very soon."

Caster just made a dry laugh "yeah your right about your luck being awful. But still eating all those snacks is not going to help you now."

to this, the master just pointed to some random individuals in the store that at first looked like ordinary civilians." but it will help me with the fact that I let those guys spy on us. "

"well, it was by your order master that we let them observe us."

"yah I know but has been several days now should they have enough information on us to tell that we are harmless."

To this, caster shooked her head," master trust is something that you earn not ask. And it would take more than a few days of observing you eating sweets, jogging in the morning, playing video games, and exploring the city. Their observation would have probably made you looked like a kid, which in return makes even more dangerous in their eyes."

Hakuno was again surprised by Caster statement," why?"

"master, do you know what will happen if you give a gun to a child?" the Campione reluctantly nods to caster question.

"right that's the problem, no matter what how the child uses, it will end badly for everyone. *small pause* common let's stop this kind of discussion and check out the groceries." both the Campione and her servant than left the supermarket with a comical amount of junk. Which was confiscated by Ilya after they reach there home.

* * *

 **Shrine Temple**

In a town several miles a miles away from Hakuno Kishinami base. Kusanagi Goudo, the second Campione of Japan, was sitting within his local temple as he was politely invited by a cute a little girl with short brown hair downing a traditional Miko outfit. Accompanying him was his self proclaim wife Erica Blandelli.

The young Miko bows and greeted her guess "Thank you for coming here and answering our summons lord Goudo."

the boy still not use to being called lord rattles a bit, "no, it's fine, and please just call me Goudo."

before the Miko could response the red devil intervenes "NO Goudo you are a Campione there for at minimal she should give you the respect you deserve."

the Japanese man just sighs at his so-called wife outburst 'why must things be so difficult!'

"Erika remember that I wish to have a normal and peaceful life."

to this blonde, just smile "well of course, and that's what I am doing!"

"huh?"

"for a Campione, healthy, and peaceful life is to rule others with fear and respect. "Erika said with a happy smile on her face.

To the red devil smile, the eight Campione felt down his spine 'god, this girl really is a devil.'

"no that not what I mean! I meant as a normal average teenage human being!"

the blonde women frown at this "look Godou I know it's hard for you to accept your new life as a Campione, but you need to accept it."

"But"

"NO BUTS! you are no longer a normal human. You are a Campione. "Erica screamed at her master trying to instill her master position

'*sigh*'what a pain, it's not like I want to be a Campione. 'the male Campione sigh as his companion was getting annoying again.

"did you say something Goudo !" again the red devil scowled at her master as her sharp intuition was telling her that her king was thinking something insulting.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!," the male Campione said as he was clearly sweating bullets 'is she psychic or something.'

"hahaha looks like the info we have on you were correct Goudo" the young Miko laugh as she saw the lover quarrel.

To this laughter, the eight smiled, "good there a smile I want to see."

the Miko blush and regain her composure "sorry about my little outburst may name is Hikari Mariya one of the two Hime-Miko assigned to this temple."

the red devil looked at the Miko and frowned "aren't you a bit young to be a Miko, where is the other Miko assigned here?"

"My sister, the other Miko is assigned to the first Campione of Japan Hakuno Kishinami." this catches the attention towards the eights and the red devil.

"so your sister is with the Princess," Erica said this while holding Godou hand.

"the Princess? Is that her nickname Erica?" the Eight Campione commented as he believes the name was kinda cute.

"well yeah, the seventh Campione is probably the most charismatic Campione currently alive. And base on the reports I receive back from HQ. She has the ability the seduce anybody with just her smile. Even beings who are protected with magic or have resistance towards charm can't resist her. With the proof of that she has tamed a Heretic God," Erica explained while holding Godou even tighter.

Godou was surprised that her technically senior Campione has an authority that could tame a Heretic, God. But clearly, his so-called wife was worried about something else. As the usual prideful Erica was scared of Hakuno Kishinami. Has she met her before? If not, why is her hand shaking?

"Erica, what's wrong?" the eight ask

trying to figure out the worries of his friend.

"ow, it's nothing, my king." Erica clearly was trying to change the subject.

"Erica, what's wrong?"

"no, it's just I don't want you to fall for her."

"HUH!" Godou was now internally facepalming himself for taking Erica worries seriously.

"DONT HUH ME! This is a serious matter towards any women you now."

"AGAIN HUH IS THAT WHY YOUR SO UNEASY ABOUT HER! "

"BUT BUT. She has this charm that makes people fall for her even Heretic gods. She is so charming in fact the ones that made the reports have made fan clubs to worship her." the red devil than pulled out a tablet and onscreen was a website that shows a video of Hakuno Kishinami frolicking innocently in a flower field. while on the pages there were other links that filled to the brim with pictures of her eating snacks, buying cute cloths and acting clumsy and care free.

"Okay, I will admit that was cute. But Erica more than being a sexual attraction it's more to that of a small creature, you know like a squirrel with its healing time." the eight said while trying to comfort her ally.

"I Knew it! you think she is cute! uhhhh i know i have the a nicer body than her but her cute charm is overpowering. " she said clearly pouting that made the eight hearths going thump.

the sight of the red devil jealous made a certain fire burn within the eighth Campione "yes really unlike her I actually felt something right now that would make me what to do this," he said this and stole a kiss accompanied with a maiden scream found in the background. And with this, one of Erica worries is gone. They were so caught up in the moment, in fact, everybody in the room forgot what they were initially here to do in the first place.

* * *

hope you guys enjoy the story!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own the Fate series or Champion

* * *

 **Chapter 5: the headache**

History Compilation Committee, HQ Kanto Branch, Boss office

A red-headed woman wearing male attire was sitting down in her private office. And while rubbing her template in annoyance as the reports she received could be summarized with the following Statements.

"the Princess' hair looks so waify and fluffy I want to touch them."

"Hakuno-sama childlike nature is adorable."

"It is not fair that her Heretic god is monopolizing that smile."

"I want to pet her head so badly."

"lady Kaoru permission to proposed to the Princess."

"we need to increase the budgets of snacks to satisfy Hakuno-sama appetite if we want to invite her to any of our bases."

"proposal to increase the budget for pampering Hakuno-sama "

"she is Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute,

Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute,

Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute,

Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute,

Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute, Cute."

Was everything that the current leader of the History Compilation Committee, Sayanomiya Kaoru, could gather around the seventh Campione Hakuno Kishinami. Entirely fitting for someone with the nickname Princess.

"really this is going to be a pain," Kaoru said while trenching her arms.

"but really this women is more similar to a succubus than a princess." Again the head chief said out loud as she couldn't help but make the comparison. As the Princess charisma is that of someone that came from a fairytale and myth. Where everybody loves her unconditionally, sure being a Campione. She would gunner both respect, adoration, and fear as a demon lord.

But not Hakuno Kishinami the only thing she receives was the adoration. The love of her subjects, as everyone and I mean everyone that has made contact with her has always made commented on one aspect of her kingship is her cuteness. All while ignoring everything else about her. In fact, none of them was afraid of this Campione. Which is a new phenomenon as even the least offensive Campione currently alive Madame Aisha nickname the idiot saint still instill fear towards people.

"really our Princess sure is an odd one even as a Campione" the redhead continued to scratch her head as at the oddity of the princess charisma. The other thing that is eating the redhead is the lack of background information on Hakuno Kishinami. Unlike the eight Campione Kusanagi Godou where both his background and history were easily collected through certificates, hospital records, and school records. The Princess didn't have any documents on her, not a single one. Not one forged anyway. It's like she just pops into existence one day. No matter who he or she is a Campione is born a mortal man. They become Campione through the act of killing a heretic god. This is an ironclad rule that cant be broken.

So then where and when did she kill a heretic god?

Who was the identity of the heretic god?

Who is Hakuno Kishinami?

Where did she come from?

And more importantly, what is her goals?

Luckily for Sayanomiya Kaoru, there is one thing that the Princess did that was a beacon a hope. Hakuno Kishinami can be reasoned with. As the Princess was willing to listen to the two requests, the organization made. Which were the 24-hour surveillance and that she should not make any sort of contact with the eight Campione.

This was good, in fact too good to be true as base on the reports the Princess has shown no interested with the eight Campione. As she did not did any sort of intelligent gathering or even asked the History Compilation Committee about her rival. Unlike Kusanagi Godou, where he has been more active in his information gathering. But unfortunately, he should also receive the same type of reports as the History Committee.

Was this all an act? The redhead wondered. As the simple act the Princess did was kinda overboard.

Why though?

Why act like a child?

Was it to feed false information?

To lower the guard of your future enemies?

These question just add more worry and paranoia to the red-headed leader. The mysterious origin of the Princess is not the only reason for the headache. Hakunos servant, the one called Caster, was also a source of mystery. As all of the Mikos in the organization could not identify who this Caster was.

"To think that the Mikos would give different visions on the identity. " the leader thought as she remembers what the Miko's revealed.

* * *

 **a few days back**

 **History Compilation Committee, HQ Kanto Branch, main room #1**

In a huge conference room sits around 20 Miko. The objective of the day is to find the Identity of the Heretic god under the Princess control.

In the room, a huge monitor is hanging from the wall while transferring a live feed on Caster. Which during this point is in the middle of cooking dinner for the Princess.

Truth be told most of the Miko there were not happy about this order. As most of them was part of the Princess fan club and protested. As the idea of them spying on their heats affections hurts. Its as if they were stabbing a knife through the heart. As they were at the risk of gaining the wrath of Hakuno kishinami. This is especially true for a certain purpled haired girl with a dynamite body named Matou Sakura.

But unfortunately, their voices were ignored and they reminded that their duty as a Miko is to protect their home their country Japan.

Upon being reminded, the Miko swallowed their words and begrudgingly prepared for the identification ritual.

As the Miko's began the prep work, Matou Sakura was staring intently on the live feed on Caster. And made a frowny face.

'uhhh again. This pain in my heart. Why does it hurt so much?' the purple haired Miko wondered as she saw the princess servant Caster.

'why do I feel so much rage when I see the princess servant? Am I jealous why?' Again Sakura asked as she saw Caster as nothing but a hindrance. But still, why? These questions remained unanswered as these thoughts were buried as the Sakura began to hear some carefree chattering from her fellow Miko.

"really to think we are about to do something that the Princess would hate us for." one of the Miko complained.

"I know right rather that peeking on the Princess private life. I rather buy some of the new merch about her." another one comments

"are you talking about the one were the Princess figure in a pure white dress or in her gym uniform."

"neither it's the new hug pillow cover where she in her black goth lolita outfit ."

"well good luck with that it's limited to the first 300 orders, and I think it was gone in five minutes."

"uuhhh stupid meeting."

"hey hey, Sakura did you finished that story you made?"

"Oh, not yet there are still somethings that I still need to add before I finished. " Sakura responded with a smile.

"what was the story about again?"

"well, it's about a girl named BB playing both naught and dirty pranks on her lovely senpai." again for some reason Sakura couldn't help but smile its as if those dreams were.

"man that topic is kinda a mismatch with a polite and quiet girl. ohhh I know this what you wish to do with your BF isn't it. "

To this comment, the purpled hair Miko just turn red as a tomato. It wasn't I man that pops into her head, but the Princess herself Hakuno Kishinami. And the idea of messing with her for some reason just makes Sakura Matou drool inside. "*dry laugh* maybe."

"so you do have a boyfriend lucky you."

As the girls continue to chat and gossip like girls do when they are bored. The big monitor in the room suddenly light up, and words began to come to view.

The time of the Equinox is upon us.

With those words, the girls became quite and began to drink a special concoction. And entered a trance state.

The silence began to fill the room, and for around ten minutes, nothing happens. Then one of the Miko started to scream and shake violently. She began to speak in a trance " _**a nameless hero that became the ally of justice betrayed by his own ideals. But none the lest he was satisfied and had no regrets. He is remembered as the fool that continued to draw blades from his body**_."

Than another Miko screamed " ** _a king from a perfect utopia. A perfect king that was perceived as a demon by her people. The chosen king with the sword in the stone that lacks the humanity to lead her people_** ."

Another vision was made" _**a** **servant of God, that only fallows the doctrine of his organization. By spreading the word of God. By lurking in the shadows and eliminate those who wish to misuses them for their own greed. It those not matter how powerful they are or what social class they conform to those who use gods word for pleasure will suffer in the hands of 'Syaitan**_.' "

The fourth Miko than began to speak " **_the gaze that would turn anyone to stone. A monster that will be tainted by the blood of her own. But now wields a scythe and continued to search for her loved ones._ **"

in total, eight visions were made by the Miko's that made sense.

" _**the king of kings with the brilliance of the sun shows his self to his subject. And all my bask in the glory of his radiance as he was the very sun itself.**_ "

" ** _burdened with the stigma of the witch of betrayal will continue to follow her until the end of time. As the one that always breaks the rules, she no someone that could ever be trusted. Be warned always keep an eye on her as the innocents she wants had as a princess was long gone snatched by the man she loves the most in the world._** "

" _ **a mad man who lost everything due to rage. A rage bestowed by a petty goddess. For retribution, he did twelve heroic deeds that marked him in the northern sky. Where he is remembered as the greatest hero of all time**_. "

" ** _a_ _n arrogant man that only acknowledge one being as his equal. He is the origin of every treasure that every man has ever used in the past, present, and future. As he is the king of heroes, the beacon of hope for humanity._ **"

The final vision made by Matou Sakura was the weirdest of them all as it was filled with madness." _ **h** **ahahahahahahahaha to think another bug would be attached to you senpai. Really why must you so popular. And not to mention you become this god killer senpai your life sure set to hard mode. It almost wants to make me go easy on you my cute senpai as I can see you going to fight after fight. Oh well, your sweet little kohai BB will be there and surely take care of you Sen-pa-i.**_ h "

All of the Mikos that received visions had fainted all except Sakura. As the purple hared Miko had fallen into a coma. Which was not normal as no other Miko has ever fallen into a coma after identifying a heretic god in the organization's history.

And what was her vision about?

Why did she call her self, BB?

More questions that need to be answered.

Not only that the descriptions of the visions were all over the place, all giving Caster a total of eight different identities. Which was impossible, as heretic gods could have at two and at most three identities. And even then it was because the legends that they originated overlapped.

The most common example of heretic gods having multiple identities would be Siegfried and Sigurd.

Both are widely known to the world as the "Nibelungenlied" after several alterations. It is unclear whether they are the same person. It is also unclear whether either one was the one who had defeated the evil spirit as depicted in the legends, and there is a possibility that both of them may have had actually defeated a "different" dragon.

Because of this uncertainty, a heretic god could have multiple identities. But not for Caster as only two of the visions barely overlap as there is one alteration where Heracles and Medea did meet. Where Medea healed Heracles from Hera cursed. But they were clearly defined as different people. So how did they merged?.

Only one thing is for certain Hakuno Kishinami is a mysterious being that has many secrets that need to be unraveled if Japan is to survive. As her objectives are still unknown.

* * *

thanks and hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own the Fate series or Champione

* * *

 **Chapter 6: the summon**

 **? location**

In a bright white room that stretches as far as the eye can see. The Princess stood there, confused about why she was here.

'why am I here?' the Campione though as she could not recall how did she get here. She was not even sure what she was doing before coming here.

Hakuno kishinami was on edge for the first time since she came to the new world. She surveyed the entire space but could not see or sense anything.

"you know you don't have to be on your guard here." Spooked Hakuno jump back and saw a young woman with purple eyes and hair styled in twin tails, wearing a white one-piece dress.

"Who are you?" the Campione ask, but somewhere deep in her mind, she feels she knows this person.

" I see you couldn't retain your memories from the last time you were here. I hope you can retain enough this time to get my message across." The stranger said confusing Hakuno even more.

"last time? What are you talking about? Who are you?" the Campione ask clearly having no idea what this woman is talking about.

"There is no point in me intruding myself here as you will just forget. But I came here to give you both good and bad news to my daughter."

"wait for what? You're my mother!" Hakuno could not help but scream after hearing this revelation as Hakuno could tell that this woman was not lying, which brought a chuckle from the twin-tailed women.

"*chuckle* your reactions to every little thing both here and on earth is adorable. You really are my favorite child out of the bunch. But hush now I need to tell you this piece of information."

The young Campione nodded and began to listen, "okay first, I am going to give you the bad news. A friend of yours kinda hitches a ride with you when you jump between worlds. And man she really has a serious case of yandere syndrome. As she proclaims that she loves you and will do anything to destroy the bugs around you."

"who is it?" the Campione asks as she hoped that it was not her. That one person that made her experience hell in the far side.

"you know her as BB." This answer brought a huge frown to Hakunos face. As the one person, she didn't want to meet . As the love she brings was too heavy for our inexperience maiden/ human to handle.

"base on your facial expression, she indeed bad news. Then you know what her true nature is?"

Hakuno nods "good then you understand why she must be stopped. A being that rejects its purpose and consumes other godly beings without constraint will only bring calamity to this world. And unfortunately none of the Campione alive can stop her all except you. After all you did defeat her before right. "

To this, the Princess just shocked her head " I did defeat her yes. But that was because I had powerful ally's to help me along the way. I also had a different servant with me at the time. I don't know if I can beat her in my current state."

"well, it is a good thing I have a present for you. I am going to connect you to the other side so you can summon more of your little friends."

This brought a surprise looked at "wait you mean I can summon more servants!"

"yes you see ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP."

'ehh what is this girl saying again all I hear is static and my head hurts.' The Campione began to hold her head. Dizziness began to fill her head, and she just blanked out.

* * *

 **Hakuno room**

 **RING RING RING RING RING**

Was the sound of the alarm that the Princess heard next to her bed as she woke up. As she got her self out of bed, she noticed the time and rush to the living room. It was 7:00 am on a Sunday, and you know what that means early morning anime.

As she was eating her sweet cereal in front of the TV, she had a strange feeling to do something.

This gut feeling was telling her that this was important, and failure was not an option.

"*yawn* good morning master watching anime I see." Caster said as she entered the living room just waken up her self.

"ohh good morning Caster, after this shows finished airing were going outside and prepare to summon another servant."

"ohhh okay." Caster said as she opens the fridge and gets some orange juice. It was not until a few minutes later after the drowsiness of the morning began to fade that she fully understood what her master just said.

"Master, what do you mean we are going to summon another servant!" the servant said clearly panicking.

"its just what I said Caster we are going to summon another servant. And before you ask me why. I will tell you right now that I have no clue, I just now I need to summon another servant. My gut feeling."

This brings out a frown on caster face "master you know that we cant summon a servant without the Mooncells permission. "

"oh, that I got it, somehow" The Campione said without any worries while eating her cereal.

"HOW!" Caster scream as what she was hearing was pure madness.

"I just know, okay." Her master response just made Caster even more confused and worried.

"We are in another world that I made sure that a Mooncell Automaton didn't exist. So master, please enlighten me how did you get this permission. "

At this Hakuno stopped and think when and where did she new this information " I just know. I was told by somebody that I can. And for your information, I don't know who or when I got this information , okay."

"No, it's not okay!. Even if we made the summoning circle and chant the spell, nothing will happen. I repeat nothing will happen!. It will only work if the Mooncell allows us. And I doubt that you have that level of clearance."

At this point, Hakuno became tired of listening to Caster 'reasonable' rant and began to head to the back door "Caster was going to make the summoning circle and proof to you that I can summon a new servant."

At this point, Ilya just gave up. As she recognized that expression of her master Hakuno Kishinami face. The same expression of an Idiot that will do idiotic things. At the expense of her servant's hair pulling out of worry.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

 **Backyard**

"Master this is crazy! This will fail we don't even have a catalyst. " again Caster complains after she made the summoning circle.

To this Hakuno just tuned Caster out and began to chant the summoning ritual with one person in mind. A person that the Princess loves just as much as Caster, Berserker.

* * *

 **"Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let my selfishness be the color I pay tribute to.**

 **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.**

 **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

 **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."**

* * *

In the beginning, nothing happens, but as the Campione continued her chant, the magical circle began to glow a light blue.

* * *

 **[ACCESSING MOONCELL AUTOMATON]**

 **[SPECIAL KEY CODE DETECTED]**

 **[USER: HAKUNO KISHINAMI]**

 **[REQUEST: SERVANT SUMMONING]**

 **[REQUEST ACCEPTED]**

 **[SEARCHING FOR CATALYSIS…]**

 **[CATALYST(S) DETECTED]**

 **[POSSIBLE NUMBER OF SERVANTS: 20]**

* * *

 **"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.**

 **I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven."**

* * *

[ **ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[CURRENT WORLD STATUS REJECTS THE EXISTENCE OF 13 SERVANTS ]**

 **[FINDING SOLUTION TO ERROR]**

 **[SOLUTION FOUND: CHANGE SERVANT NATURE]**

 **[ACCESSING ALTER FORM(S)]**

 **[ACCESSING LILLY FORM(S)]**

 **[ACCESSING POSSIBLE CLASS CHANGE(S)]**

 **[POSSIBLE NUMBER OF SERVANTS: 60]**

* * *

As the chant continues mana began to concentrate, and as the density increase up until the point a colossal pillar of light burst out

* * *

 **"I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

 **Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.**

 **For you would be one caged in madness.**

 **I shall wield your chains."**

* * *

[ **ADDITIONAL SUMMONING CONSTRAINTS ADDED: CLASS BERSERKERS ]**

 **[ADDITIONAL SUMMONING CONSTRAINTS ADDED: CLASS AVENGERS ]**

 **[POSSIBLE SERVANTS: CU CHULAIN (ALTER), MYSTERIOUS HEROINE X (ALTER), HERACLES, GORGON, VLAD III, VLAD III(ALTER)]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[OTHER POSSIBLE SERVANTS DATA ARE CORRUPTED]**

 **[CAUSE: UNCLEAR]**

 **[DATA RECOVERY INITIATED]**

 **[TIME EXPECTED FOR TOTAL DATA RECOVERY: 1245 DAYS ]**

* * *

 **"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**

 **come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**

* * *

 **[CALCULATING CURRENT MASTER CAPABILITIES …]**

 **[NUMBER OF SERVANTS SUMMON: 1]**

 **[SERVANT: CU CHULAIN (ALTER)]**

 **[INITIATE SERVANT SUMMONING]**

* * *

As the light show subsided Hakuno and Caster saw a figure standing in the middle of the circle. And unfortunately, it was not the berserker the Princess knew. As who she saw was Rins old servant the child of lights a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology Cu Chulain. But this one was different from the one he saw during the holy grail war.

As this Cu has changed from blue to a black and red color scheme. The upper part of his bodysuit is absent, leaving his chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on his chest and abdomen. His shoes have very high heels. He wears a hood over his head. The most noticeable change is his spiked tail, which gives him a beastly appearance. His skin is also tanned

"Servant Berserker Cú Chulainn. Answering you're summon's, I've arrived." Berserker said as he awaited his master response.

"So I failed, huh," Hakuno said with a huge frown.

"What are you talking about master you actually summon another servant. This is a success." Caster said clearly surprised that her master did something that was thought to be impossible.

"Yah i can see that but what i meant is that i failed to summon the same servant i had from the far side."

"ohh i see you wanted to meet her again . we can try again later when you have regain your strength master you look exhausted master. " Ilya said while pulling out achair for her master to sit at.

"Thank you Caster." The princess said as she was now ready to face her new servant.

"Have you girls finished Chatting _._ " the new servant said with an icy tone as he was waiting for some instruction.

"Sorry for the wait Cu Chulain. I am your master Hakuno Kishinami. And this is my other servant Caster Ilya. And there is a reason why I summon you." But before the Princess could continue, Cu interrupted her.

"I do not care for what reason I was summoned. I am merely a weapon point to me where your enemy is, and I will kill them for you." Cu said with a firm voice.

"*sigh* really now you Celtic warriors really love to fight don't you even though you are different from the one I met back in the Moon cell Holy grail war. " this statement made by the Princess made Cu eyes twitch slightly

"What is wrong, Berserker?" Ilya asked, catching her new allies subtle facial changes.

"so you both saw the original me in another grail war huh. Well, I will tell you this. I am totally different from him. Where he is the light, I am his shadow. As I know with my other self, he kills for honor and glory. But for me I don't care for any of that, the only thing I care about is that who is your enemy and that I will do everything in my power to kill them and my class is Berserker. That is all." Cu said all this with a straight and cold face.

Caster and the young Campione was taken aback just how different this version Of Cu is. As the back in the holy grail war was super easy going, had more of a down to earth character, and a code of chivalry befitting of a hero. But berserker wasn't he did not care for any of that. He only had one thing on his mind, and that is to be a killer for the sake of killing.

"really master you summon an interesting servant master." Caster said clearly worried on what the future hold for them with this mad man in their ranks.

"*sigh* why does my E Rank luck keep biting in the ass." was the response Ilya got as her master was clearly confused how to instruct this Berserker.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed the story.


End file.
